A Hogwarts Dream Chapter One- The Big Attack
by Privella Weasley
Summary: A story about 3 new witches who come across to the wizarding world and get attacked. They also encounter a terrible loss. Read more to find out!


One day, late in the afternoon, four girls named Privella, Mervina, Daniella and Myndall were still out and wandering around the mall, and then they decided to go to their old and abandoned school (St. Cyr Academy) at dusk. They looked inside the whole school and wondered why it was so damaged. Then they saw something on the ground. Like... like a stick! Privella ran towards it and picked it up. Daniella, Myndall, and Mervina ran towards her.

"What is it? It can't be just a normal stick," Daniella said as she examined it.

"I know. It's very weird, it must be a very fancy stick," Privella told them, but when she looked up into the skies, it was getting dark.

"It's getting dark. We must go home or else our parents will be so worried!" Myndall told Privella in a worried voice.

"Yeah okay let's go! I think I'll keep this stick though! It's extraordinary!" Privella told them and they just looked at each other, even making weird expressions behind her back.

"I know what you're doing! I'm not stupid you know," she told them and they finally reached the gymnasium. Privella took the stick out of her handbag.

"Keep that! You look like an idiot!" Daniella told her angrily.

"You know you don't have to be so rude!" Myndall told her from behind me.

"Yeah! You know she's curious," Mervina added in a weird expression.

"I wonder," Privella muttered under her breath. She waved the stick a little, then, an old flower vase near by exploded.

"What the heck was that?" Daniella asked sounding scared.

"Priv! What, what did you do?" Myndall asked her as they stopped.

"I-I just waved the stick a little and the vase blew up!" she explained.

"You-you don't think it's a wand do you?" Myndall suggested sounding curious.

"You can say that!" Mervina told her in full awareness.

"I'm still keeping it though!" Privella told them aggressively.

Once they reached the gates, they stopped in terror.! There was a very tall man as white as a corpse with a snake with him, and a chubby man who almost looked like a rat!

"Wh- who are you?" Priv asked, her insides were feeling funny. They all ran in different directions, trying to escape.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" he said in a cold voice and a jet of green light emerged from his wand. It hit Daniella.

"DANIELLA!" Myndall yelled in a very loud voice. She and Mervina ran towards Priv. Suddenly, a group of men arrived. Priv was so terrified; she stood rooted to the spot. A few men approached her, and then she blacked out….. she had fainted.

When Priv woke up, she was in a room with several beds. She found herself surrounded by weird men and women she was not familiar with.

"Is she going to be alright?" said a female voice.

"Wh-where am I?" Priv asked softly, "What happened?" she asked again. When her vision was better, she sat up and said in loud voice, "Myndall? Mervina? Daniella?"

"PRIV!" Myndall yelled from the other side of the room. She came running toward her, "Priv!... Daniella!... Daniella! is dead!" She told her so heavily, as she held both Priv's hands. "And Mervina's injured!" she told Priv so loudly; tears started to flow from her eyes.

"What? Daniella? She's dead? Where's Mervina? WHAT HAPPENED?" Priv asked at the top of her voice , and she started to cry over Myndall. "Can I see her?" she asked Myndall, more tears started to fill Priv's eyes.

"Come," Myndall told Priv as she helped her off the bed. They went over to a bed opposite hers. "We're in a weird hospital," Myndall told her, her voice sounding normalt again.

"Mervina!" Priv said as she ran towards her and held her hand. Her arm was bleeding so badly.

"YOU! DO NOT TOUCH HER!" yelled a female voice from behind her. It was one of the nurses.

"Sorry," Priv replied. She was feeling very sick. She tottered back to her bed and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," said a boy holding out a hand.

She shook it and said "I'm Privella Farrell, but you can call me Priv, for short"

Then, another boy held out a hand. "I'm Ronald Weasley," said a red-haired boy behind him. "Call me Ron, if you want," he added hastily.

Priv saw a girl walk up to her. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said holding Priv's hand and stroking it.

"Nice to meet you all. Harry, was that your wand I picked up last night?" Priv queried as she looked at Harry.

"Yes, I know. Thanks. They, um, found magical senses from your bag," he replied

"Who are those people?" Priv asked pointing to a group of people talking.

"Those are the members of the Ministry of Magic," Hermione replied to her question in a soft voice.

"Ministry of _Magic_?" Priv asked her, sounding surprised.

"Yes, you have been brought here to the wizarding world. We will have to take you to Hogwarts to talk with a very important wizard," Hermione answered still stroking her hand.

"Listen, how old are you?" asked a man looking at her.

"Sixteen, sir" Priv replied sounding a bit scared.

"You have been attacked by the darkest wizard ever," said another man looking at her, but she didn't dare look him in the eye. Realizing the news, it made her feel even worse. And it made her more worried than she already was.

A few hours later, it was midnight. Priv decided to sleep. Mervina was moved to the bed on her right, and Myndall lay down on the bed on her left. She felt so bad inside, she couldn't sleep properly. Her brain, full of thoughts on how worried their parents were, or how terrified Daniella's parents would be if they knew about her, or even the horrible news about their being attacked by the most dark wizard ever.

"Psst. Myndall! You awake?" Priv asked her. She looked at her and shook her head.

From the lights of the window behind Priv, she saw that Myndall was crying.

"Hey, Myndall! Please stop crying!" Priv told her in a whisper. But she just looked at her and closed her eyes. Priv did the same but she just couldn't fall asleep... After a few minutes, she managed to fall asleep, very sad but relieved to be with her best friends


End file.
